The Mysteries of Gravity Falls
by Miya McFly
Summary: Two Years later, conspiracies are sturring up again. Gideon's out of jail. A wild Cryss appears. Rewrite of an old GF fic I made 2 years ago. CANCELLED DUE TO CANON EVENTS.


**The Mysteries of Gravity Falls**

Two summers past, since the fateful summer when Dipper and Mabel had first gotten off the bus at the Mystery Shack, and all the events that happened, happened.

Gideon went to jail, demons were summoned, Dipper even raised the dead at one point, causing an epic three way duet between Dipper, Mabel, and Grunkle Stan. Dipper and Wendy were now just friends, and Dipper had started taking even more of an interest in girls, girls _his _age. But this was normal, Dipper was now 14, and was growing fast. At that age, you take notice of everyone. Mabel, was still as boy crazy. The world was the Pines twins' oyster.

At the moment, it was the first Monday after arriving, and Dipper woke up, feeling a feeling of averageness. This was not normal for Gravity Falls, and Dipper, at first, was confused. However, he soon felt a sense of ease, as maybe he could finally get a day of rest without having to worry about having to get out of a possibly dangerous situation. However, the calm, soon turned to boredom, as he and Mabel were both stuck at the Shack working. Nothing changed after two years. Wendy was 17, and still working part time at the Shack. Soos was there, as always.

Dipper sighed.

"You dudes hear the news?" asked Soos, sweeping the floor.

"What news?" asked Dipper

"Gideon's being released from jail." he replied

"WHAT?!" both Pines twins exclaimed in an exclamatory tone.

"Yeah, I heard he's being released for "good behavior". What BS" said Wendy, flipping through a magazine. "He owes me hundreds of dollars in all the moisturizer he stole from me. And probably thousands in damage to the shack."

"Why would they release him? He practically destroyed the town with his giant robot! I mean seriously! This isn't Eva! You can't just build a giant robot, destroy most the town, spy on the residents, and expect to get away with it!" said Dipper

"Yeah. Such BS."

Later, around Dipper's lunch break, he decided to walk around town. He hadn't been here in two years, so he might as well just walk around and see what's changed. He got distracted for a second, and walked into someone, knocking them over.

He quickly turned around, and helped them up. "Sorry, sorry" he apologized.

"It's okay. I'm Cryss." said the girl, as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Dipper." he replied

"You from around here?"

"Nah. I'm from Columbus, Ohio. I'm here to visit some relatives."

"Same. I'm here working at the Mystery Shack, where my great uncle is."

"Oh cool. Mystery Shack…I heard about that from my cousin, about two years back…"

"Ah. So, who's your cousin?"

"Gideon Gleeful."

Dipper's eyes widened. "Uh…"

"Say, you wouldn't happen to be that Pines kid he was talking about…Diaper, or something like that?"

"It's Dipper, and yes."

"Don't worry, I know what he did, and to be honest, I kind of think that he was totally wrong. Why in the hell would someone build a giant robot? I think he deserved that jail sentence, to be honest. I've known him all my life, and he is a froot loop." (Yes, I know how to spell "fruit", I mean the breakfast cereal. Jeez.)

"That's an insult to froot loops."

Cryss laughed. "You're a cool kid, Pines. We should hang out some time. Better than spending time with my creepy cousin. He just got out of jail, and it…changed him…for the worse. He's probably crazier now."

"Just make sure he doesn't build a robot. We don't need a repeat of that…" said Dipper, jokingly

"Ha, yeah. You're funny. I like you."

Mabel walked up. "Dipper, you need to get back to the Shack, Grunkle Stan is looking for us!" she said, and then she noticed Cryss "Ooooh, Dipper, who's this?"

"Oh, this is Cryss. Gideon's cousin. Don't worry, she is _nothing _like him. Thank goodness…."

"Way to be subtle, Dipping Sauce…Mind if I call you that?"

"Not at all. That was already my nickname."

"Oh. But yeah. See ya round." Cryss walked off, in the general direction of Gideon's house.

Dipper headed back to the Shack. A few hours later when Dipper didn't think it could get any more boring, Cryss happened to walk into the Shack.

"Cryss! What are you doing here?"

"I was bored. Gideon is crazy. You said you worked here. Do the math."

"Okay, well, you want to hear something that just might be crazy?"

"I like crazy. Go on."

"This town has weird, paranormal happenings in the woods, and such."

"I knew it!" Cryss exclaimed "I knew that little guy I chased out of the house with a broom was a gnome! My older sister told me I was crazy!"

"Oh, you ran into the gnomes too?"

"You guys dealt with gnomes?"

"Yeah…They tried to make me their queen…." said Mabel

"Well…That's….Whatever, I knew it!"

"Anyways me and my sister-"

"We call ourselves the Mystery Twins!"

"Mabel, we agreed we aren't calling ourselves that"

"But you said you liked it when we uncovered the conspiracy about the founding of this town!"

"And then I changed my mind! Anyways, me and my sister, we're trying to solve the mysteries. At the moment, we're trying to figure out who wrote this book" Dipper pulled out the Journal with the number 3 on it. "All we have so far is a laptop."

"Two years and no leads" Mabel whispered to Cryss

"I heard that! We haven't been here since the summer two years ago, we can't search for clues if we aren't here!" said Dipper

"Fair enough" Mabel replied

"Anyways, as I was saying, I won't rest till I found out who wrote this book. And maybe find more books…I'm assuming there must be more books, if this one is number 3. You don't just number something 3 if there's not two previous ones…right?"

"So you're saying, you want me to help?"

"If you want to, I mean…I'm not gonna force you to, if you don't want to."

"Nah, I'll totes help, not only is this intriguing, it's an excuse to be as far away from Crazy Gid, as much as possible…assuming he doesn't end up causing something weird to happen that affects us…"

"Yeah, that'd suck. Anyways, thanks! Maybe with one more person, me, Mabel, Wendy, Soos, and, now, you, we can all figure out this mystery!"


End file.
